


The Heir of Malfoys / Nasljednik Malfoyevih

by fujoshisestre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Death, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Murder Mystery, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshisestre/pseuds/fujoshisestre
Summary: After The Battle of Hogwarts Draco, young heir of the Malfoy family is forced to return to his school to finish his schooling in order to restore the pride of his family. Things are, however, quite difficult for young man. Isolated and guilt-ridden Draco is doing everything he can in order to atone for his sins but the murder that happens one night at Hogwarts makes his life even harder.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Nakon Bitke za Hogwarts Draco, mladi nasljednik obitelji Malfoy prisiljen je vratiti se na školovanje kako bi barem donekle vratio ugled svoje obitelji. Unatoč pokušajima da se iskupi za grijehe koje je počinio, okolnosti mu nisu sklone. Izoliranost i grižnja savjesti ubijaju već dovoljno ubijenog mladića, a nasilna smrt jednog učenika koja se dogodi jedne noći zagorča mu život još više.





	The Heir of Malfoys / Nasljednik Malfoyevih

The following text is on both English and Croatian. First part is in Croatian and the second, which is exactly the same (more than less) is in English.  
Hrvatski:  
Dobar dan, ovo je samo najava fanfikcije na ojoj sestra i ja radimo. Okvirna radnja je u opisu, ali ne znam kojom ćemo brzinom moći objavljivati nova poglavlja. U svakom slučaju hvala svima koji su zainteresirani za ovu priču. Svako će poglavlje biti napisano na i hrvatskom i na engleskom.

________________________________________________________

 

English:  
Hello, this is just an announcement of a fanfiction my sister and I are working on currently. We do not really know the tempo of updating this fanfiction. Anyway, we would like to thank everyone who is interested in the story. Every chapter will be written in Croatian and English respectably.

 

 

Bog, i do čitanja!  
_______________  
Farewell, and I hope you will enjoy reading this!


End file.
